Monopoli
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Pagi-pagi rumah Nesia udah rame! ternyata adek-adek Nesia bermain sesuatu. Sekuel 'NESIA SAKIT' karena masih bersetting di rumah Nesia. RnR please  3 .


**Ilham muncul ketika saat Vi ke toko yang jual MONOPOLI. Keinget Hetalia jadi bikin aja XD.**

**Dan fic ini bisa dikatakan sekuel dari 'NESIA SAKIT' karena settingnya masih di rumah Nesia~ 8D~ .**

**Title: Monopoli**

**Rate: T karena bahasa yang tidak lulus sensor**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Disclaimer: Masih menanti bang Hide ngelelang Hetalia di Ebay *nangkring di Ebay* . Monopoli entah punya siapa, ada yang tau?**

**Warning: OOC, Bahasa Kasar, Abal, Gaje, Male!Indonesia**

"Oha~ uhm" Japan menyapa teman-temannya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Morning, Japan" Balas England

"Ohayou, England-san"

"Japan, lu bisa masak kan? Temenin Indonesia, China, France dan Canada bikin sarapan" Kata Gilbert

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong Canada itu siapa ya? Apa teman Indonesia-san?" Japan, jangan katakan itu lagi, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, Canada pundung! Eh, Canada itu siapa ya? #authorlupalupainget .

"Hoi Asem, seenaknya lu nyuruh-nyuruh adek gue, lu aja kali yang masak!" Bentak America

"Gue ga mau rumah Indonesia kebakaran gara-gara gue masak" Jelas Prussia sambil nyengir kuda, "Oi Aristokrat, lu jangan main piano terus, gue dah bosen ama permainan piano lu yang ujung-ujungnya Choppin" dan seketika itu, mendaratlah buku musik tebal di atas kepala Prussia.

"Et dah, jangan ngambek dong sayang"

"Najis gue, jangan deket-deket gue!"

"Yah, berarti buku 'All Choppin Song' ga jadi dibeliin ya?" Kata Prussia sambil nyengir mengejek

"Ukh-oke! Besok buku itu harus ada di tangan gue!" Ancam Austria sambil mengacungkan tongkat konduktornya (loh kok?) .

"Thanks, My Uke" Prussia langsung memeluk Austria tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun.

"Mau peluk kamu juga, My UK-e~" Kata America sambil berlari menerjang England, dan untunglah tendangan kakinya menyelamatkan dari makhluk mesum yang telah resmi menjadi Seme nya.

"Jangan panggil gue kaya gitu,Git!"

"WOOO LU NGINEP DI RUMAH GUE! BAYAR!"

"Wes, suara siape tuh? Kenceng banget" Tanya Romano

"Bukannya ntu suaranya Jawa kan, Romano sayang~" Jawab Spain sambil memeluk Romano lagi.

"TOMATO BASTARDO!"

"VOOIII(?)! JANGAN MAEN CURANG LU!"

"Itu suara siapa lagi, vee~?" Tanya Italy sambil menarik-narik kemeja Germany.

"Uhm~ Kalimantan?" Jawab Germany ragu

"Kita kesana langsung aja" usul Vash

Mereka pergi menuju sumber suara bersisik, eh berisik di pagi bolong(?) ini. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke TKP. Dan terpampang(?) lah wujud seorang Jawa, Bali, Sumatera, Kalimantan, Sulawesi dan Maluku sedang berkumpul, lebih tepatnya bergerombol sambil duduk nangkring, jongkok, tiduran, pokoknya PeWe aka Posisi Wenak #plakplak.

"Dana Umum, anda mendapat 10.000 dari Bank" Ucap Jawa wambil membaca kertas berwarna hijau tosca, mirip rambutnya Miku Hatsune #ngelantur.

"DUITTT! Mat, sini 10.000!" Tagih Jawa ke Sumatera yang sekarang hanya sebagai bank-krut karena duitnya dirampok—dipinjemin terus ama Jawa.

"Bayar hutang, baru gue kasih, Jawa"

"Ogah!" Jawa langsung mengambil selembar duit(mainan) dari tangan Sumatera. Sang Teller(?) hanya ber-swt ria, "DUIT GUE ADA 2 JUTA, MEN!" Teriak Jawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan duit (mainan) tersebut dengan bangganya.

"Kampret lu, Wa. 70% duit lu sekarang kan minjem dari bank!" Kata Kalimantan yang merupakan kakak kedua dari anak—saudara-saudara Nesia.

"Ye, bilang aje sirik lu, Tan!"

"Sori aja, sirik tanda tak mampu" Balas Kalimantan dengan deathglarenya.

"Ngajak ribut?"

"Ayo!"

"WOIII! Kalian ngapain sih?" Tanya Amerika sambil menepuk kepala Jawa. Jawa sontak kaget dan secara refleks menedang tepat di –piiip- Amerika.

"Sori, kak" Cengir Jawa

"Mules gue~"

"Main apa kalian?" Tanya Roderich

"Monopoli" Jawab Bali

"Apa itu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Permainan macem traveling gitu. Ini pake Negara semua. Kita bisa beli Negara, nah kalo orang selain kita ke negera yang kita punya, harus bayar" Jelas Maluku

"Woh! Negara AWESOME gue pasti ada!" Semangat Prussia

"Sayangnya Prussia udah dihapus dari peta dunia, jadi di monopoli juga enggak ada" Jelas Sumatera santai, saking santainya Sumatera enggak peduli kalo Prussia udah pundung dipojokan.

"Negara HERO pasti ada kan?"

"Yup, salah satu negara yang harganya lumayan mahal" Kata Kalimantan. Dan terdengarlah backsong 'We Are A Champions' entah darimana. Author juga masih nyari siapa yang masang tuh lagu #dikepret.

"Of course, because I'm HERO!"

"Apa hubungannya HERO sama negara mahal, vee~?" Tanya Italy, Germany hanya geleng-geleng mabok. Sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan kenapa HERO nyambung ke negara mahal. Karena America terlalu obsesi dengan Sapiderman, Suparman, Kolor Ijo maupun HERO dan non-HERO kan?.

"Kami boleh ikut main?" Kata England yang langsung disetujui oleh semua pihak yang menyangkut, bukan maksudnya yang bersangkutan -_-a.

"Berarti harus dimulai dari awal kan? Maaf ya, Jawa" Kata Kalimantan sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah adiknya itu.

"KAMFRET!"

"Gue pilih tentara ijo" (A/N: orang-orangannya bentuknya tentara ya ^^) Kata England sambil mengambil orang-orangan berwarna hijau

"Vee~ aku merah saja" Italy mengambil yang warna merah

"Apa aja deh" Germany yang sebenarnya enggak minat, jadi milihnya pun enggak minat #dibom.

"MERAH PALING AWESOME!"

"HERO MERAH!"

"Gue enggak mau samaan sama asem!" Ujar Austria sambil mengambil warna hijau.

"Warna merah, da. Aku suka darah, da" Pernyataan barusan membuat teman-teminnya mendadak mundur 10 langkah dari Russia.

"Kenapa, da?"

"Warna tomat!" Ucap Spain dan Romano bersamaan, mereka langsung mendadak blushing.

"Aih~ kalian berdua bener-bener serasi deh, abang iri deh~" France tiba-tiba nimbrung sambil membawa sarapan untuk mereka.

"MESUM! JANGAN TIBA-TIBA MENGAGETKAN KAMI!" Marah Romano

"'Kita'?" Spain hanya tersenyum melihat Romano mulai salting karena ucapannya barusan.

"Po-pokoknya kita main nanti saja. Sarapan dulu! Gue laper!"

"Kabur ye? Kabur tuh" Ejek America dan mendaratlah Teflon bekas masak France tadi tepat di kepala America sampai pingsan.

"Itu benar, kita sarapan dulu. Sudah jam 9" Kata Kiku

"Aku membuat Bakpau, aru"

"Terima kasih China, da" Ucap Russia sambil memeluk China.

Dan mereka semua pergi kearah meja makan tanpa memperhatikan Jawa yang sedang mencuri uang-uang(mainan) tersebut.

"Gue ambil duit gue lagi" Jawa terkekeh melihat duit-duitannya itu

"GUE KAYAAAAA!"

**TAMAT**

**Tamat dengan sangat membosankan. Dan Vi kembali menunda Fear Garden, You Are My Master & Namimori Café (Fandom KHR!) . Lagi ga ada ide, apalagi Fear Garden QAQ.**

**Dan ini fic terakhir sebelum hiatus, mau semester soalnyah~~ TAT.**

**Balesan ripyu 'Nesia Sakit?' XD :**

**Gichacute: Terinspirasi dari situ. Bikin akun FF baru akhir oktober kemaren, tapi ga tau cara ripyu, aplot fic, dll QAQ #katro .**

**Tempe Goreng: Ada kok, dulu pernah rame ntu Flu singapore. Walo ga se-terkenal H5N1 XD. Tanya tante wiki aja biar lebih jelas ^^. Iye, ga cuma manusia yang suka gossip, binatang juga ya, hebat XD. Dan jangan paksa Vi apdet Fear Garden, GA TEGA BIKIN OYABUN MOKAD DDD'X.**

**Nana Koyama: Mungkin name phonebook nya Nesia bisa, 'Calon Istriku Tercintah The Ultimate Uke So Very Cute' #vomit . udah ga heran kelakuan trio mac—bego ntu, udah biasa~ *tutup mata gara-gara Bad Trio bikin video lipsinc Keong Racun* .**

**Sakiariaira: Sankyuu XD. **

**Tanpa bacot, RIPYU! #maksa.**

**See Next Fic ^^.**


End file.
